


【Dickjay】雨天中的綿羊

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick突然覺得累了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【Dickjay】雨天中的綿羊

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自：扶羊人。

****

**唏哩唏哩，那隻綿羊就這樣站在雨中，任由雨水打落在身上。**  
\--  
隨著那道清脆的聲響，不輕不重，耳光的力道卻足以在義警的內心添上重重的一道裂痕。Dick本可以輕易躲開的，眼前的人只是位手無縛雞之力的女人，出拳的速度與技巧都比擬不上長年習慣肉搏戰的英雄。  
  
但是Dick沒有閃過。  
  
隱藏在多米諾面具背後的藍色眼眸垂下視線，餘光看見那位男子攔住了妻子準備再次揮過來而高舉的手。  
  
「如果你再早一點來...！！都是你！！！都是你的錯！！！」  
「冷靜點這不能怪他－－－對不起，Nightwing。你救了我們...」  
  
對方沉默地朝救命恩人道歉，但冰冷的悔恨在那雙失去光彩的瞳眸深處燃燒。  
  
Nightwing後退了一歩轉身發射鈎爪，他聽到背後傳來囁嚅的細語。是丈夫在小聲安慰妻子？又或是妻子抱者丈夫壓抑痛哭？微腫的臉頰被破開夜幕的晚風吹得隱隱作疼，通訊器裡交織的雜音與警方頻道的叫罵聲像塊鉛石一樣，沉重地壓在Dick的胸口。  
  
鬥毆、強姦、搶劫......等等，司空見慣的犯罪行為充斥著這整座城市。  
今晚仍是布魯德海文常見的夜晚，卻反常地另Dick喘不過氣。  
  
濕黏的腥臭味撲鼻而來，降落在目標地點的Nightwing收起繩槍，從腰間掏出制裁罪惡的卡里棍。他小心翼翼地朝裡面窺伺，被綁在椅子上的受害者似乎已經奄奄一息，頭像斷了線的木偶般垂落，鮮血灑落在四周的地板上。  
  
Nightwing算好時機破窗而入。有那麼一剎那的他，希望裡面的惡棍等等最好下手兇狠一點，這樣他發洩起來才能夠更無阻礙、更放縱。  
  
如同一隻失去枷鎖的猛獸一樣。  
\--  
**雨沒有變大，可是綿羊身上的毛早已因為水氣變得沉重，被從始至終的累積給壓垮在地。**  
\--  
警察的工作沒有大多數人想像的那麼光鮮亮麗，許多懷抱懲惡除奸夢想的新人最終也被政治與利益糾葛下的漩渦給吞噬，或一同沉淪。  
  
Dick揉了揉盯著螢幕過久發痛的眼頭，局裡的腐敗遠超他當初的想像。年輕的警官嘆了口氣闔上檔案夾，他已經調查的差不多了，涉嫌的相關人士與程度都摸個大概，可惜仍然缺乏能扣下最後板機的關鍵性證據。  
  
精疲力盡地朝後面的椅背靠上閉眼休息，Dick順手解開脖頸處的兩顆扣子好解緩拘束。最近那種無法呼吸的感覺越來越頻繁，義警很清楚自己正陷入無力感的焦躁中。這裡每天有那麼多破事發生、卻還有那麼多人伸出手在等待他人的救援。Dick並不認為他和他的家人們，又或是其他英雄為這一切所做的努力是白費的。  
  
可是這世界就像一個鬼抓人的迴圈，只要鬼（罪犯）消失了一個就會有人自動替補上去。  
  
Ash狠狠拍下Dick的桌面，隨意堆疊在辦公桌上的幾摞文件都被震到倒塌。Dick嚇了一跳張開眼，發現是他的現任上司，但很快就不是了。於是Dick趕忙站起裝出一臉認真地樣子望者滿臉複雜與不安的男人開口。  
  
「怎麼了？我應該把報告寄給你了，還是說哪裡要改？」  
「聽者，我很抱歉要你加班...可是他媽的有個警察死了、死因是他殺」上司彎下腰壓低聲線。  
「...是誰？誰下的手？」  
「Erika Patel，檔案管理處的。該死我們連誰下的手都沒有頭緒、上面的還有市長都要求盡快給一個交代......不管如何我需要你去一趟現場，刑事組只剩你有空」  
  
被強迫加班的警察因這消息瞪大了眼睛，全身止不住顫抖。Dick分不清是因為憤怒還是其他什麼原因，拳頭握緊又鬆開。Ash只當面前的倒楣鬼大概是過於震驚加上被甩了一個大麻煩，把現場資料放下後便離開。  
  
他癱坐回椅子上，抓緊扶手的指尖都用力到發白。那位女警是這局裡名單上的目標之一，是的，她也是這淌骯髒渾水的受益者。可是在這之前Dick私下調查過，Erika只是尾端的一部分，而她還是一名需要錢的年輕單親媽媽。  
  
突如其來的兇殺案來得太詭異，Dick甚至沒反應過來這可能是背後那群人在尋找、試探底下警察的測試。他只是在心底重複假設：也許自己行動的再早一點，就有機會拯救一名母親的生命。  
\--  
倒地不起的綿羊幾乎要淹死在雨水中。這時有人走了過來，什麼都沒問。他就只是安靜蹲下，把綿羊扶起後擰乾牠的毛。  
\--  
他拖者沉重的步伐打開租屋的門，鼻頭聞到一陣香味。屋內的燈是亮的，好幾天沒收拾與清洗的衣物整齊地疊在沙發上，亂扔在桌上的外帶餐盒也消失殆盡。平時Dick看到這一幕內心會充滿雀躍，可是今晚只有難以言喻的疲憊充滿全身。  
  
「Jason你來啦...抱歉我今天很累，你如果沒急事可以先回去嗎？」  
  
所以他對特地從高譚過來的戀人這麼要求，既失禮又傷害對方。罪惡感壓上他的肩頭，然而Dick今晚的狀態就是這麼糟糕，瀕臨邊緣的男人已經無暇顧及他人的感受。他只希望在他遷怒到重視的人身上前，可以趕快整理好自己的情緒。  
  
從廚房走出的Jason挑起一邊眉毛，看著Dick躺到沙發上把那疊摺好的衣服壓皺弄亂。期間他刻意看都不看Jason一眼，僅是靠手背蓋住臉好不暴露現在的表情。  
  
「飯也不吃？」  
「......我不餓」  
「不洗澡？」  
「我起來在洗。真的...Jason你回去吧......」  
  
他知道戀人正笨拙地關心他，然而這是Dick當下最不想面對的。明明是好意，每一句卻轉換成無形的刀口搔癢他的憤怒，那種無處發洩的浮躁正竄遍年輕義警的身心。他又想起了至今為止的一些傷痕，Dick咬緊下唇不讓那些傷害人的言詞下一秒便脫口而出。  
  
但Jason Todd總是能出乎Dick Grayson的意料之外，不論有意無意，Jason做的舉動經常讓事情脫軌。  
  
「沒關係的Dick。你不必做那個黃金男孩，在我面前」  
  
Jason蹲下身把手覆上Dick的手，微微用力抓緊。  
\--  
他們跌跌撞撞地來到床上，Dick飢渴地啃咬他的唇所能碰到的每一塊肌膚，手也急切地撕扯開阻擋他碰觸Jason身上的每一塊布料。沒有甜蜜的愛撫，沒有害羞的情話，他的手指胡亂地在後穴稍微磨蹭剪開當作擴張，隨後Dick便粗暴地捅了進去開始聳動。  
  
沒有做足擴張的肉壁夾得Dick難受，可是他現在需要這點疼痛來提醒自己。耳裡清楚傳來Jason吃痛地悶哼聲，即使如此溫柔的愛人仍沒有推開他，只是盡量放鬆力量好接納身上人的一切。安靜的喘息聲迴盪在房間，Dick把臉埋進Jason的肩頸好隱藏掉隨時可能會吐露出的嗚咽聲，不停晃動腰直到這一回結束。  
  
勉強找回一絲冷靜的Dick抬起頭打算查看Jason的表情，有幾滴水珠滴落在戀人的臉上，Dick這才意識到自己哭了。他想說點什麼，例如道歉，張開口唯一能擠出的卻是不成人聲的嘶吼。Jason伸出手大力拉下身上人的身子好讓他趴在自己胸口上，Dick反射性閉上眼睛後感受到輕柔的觸感掃過臉部肌膚。Jason正用雙唇溫柔地親吻戀人的嘴唇、臉頰、鼻子、額頭，最後吻了他的眼。  
  
Dick就這麼享受來自戀人的溫暖，然後他開始緩緩吐出這陣子的挫折與悲傷。其中或許夾雜對義警這份工作的疑惑，但Dick不想思考太多、只管一股腦傾訴，直到Jason開口。  
  
「我可能無法完全理解你在痛苦什麼，Dick」  
「Jason...這時候應該要說"我能體會你的痛苦"吧 」Dick忍不住苦笑。  
「我不想說謊，但是我會陪在你身邊分擔這一切」  
  
Jason說的很認真，眼神也毫不避諱地直視Dick的雙眼。  
  
「...如果你需要的話」  
  
Dick被這補上的一句逗笑，他知道這是Jason莫名的自我輕視促使他補上這句。心情輕鬆多了，所以他才能注意到這件事，而這可能會是Jason一輩子隱隱作痛的傷疤。不過只要那時候自己也陪在Jason身邊就好，就像今晚的他被壓垮時一樣。  
  
可惜今晚是屬於Dick撒嬌的時段，於是他重新撐起身體。  
  
「...Little wing」  
「嗯？」  
「我想再來一次」  
「隨你喜歡幾次都可以」  
  
\--  
**綿羊閉上眼。牠默默地想：謝謝你願意扶起我，這樣就足夠好了。**


End file.
